


Mother knows best.

by Fibi94



Series: Episode Follow Ups and Missing Scenes [3]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Alex always knows, F/M, he shouldn't have bet against Alex, tom looses $100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: He should have never betted against his wife, he knew that deep down but he still walked right into the web she weaved for him and now as he was watching her hide the hundred dollar bill in her bra he finally realized that there’s no way for him to escape.SET AFTER EPISODE 02X06





	Mother knows best.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551688) by [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/pseuds/MeredithBrody). 



> [Missing scene from MeredithBrody’s fix-it fic for episode 6]

Tom couldn’t believe what he was seeing, right there in front of his eyes he could see his hounded dollar bill leave his pocket, he wished he didn’t ask Alex to have breakfast with him by the window, if he hadn’t then he could claim that he didn’t see what he’s seeing.

“Tom?” her voice is low, dangerous, he knows he’s in trouble but he tries to ignore it, trying as hard as he could he puts the best look of innocence he has. “Yes dear?” he knows this isn’t working, he can tell from the smug smile spreading on her face. “I know you saw it Tom!” she tells him and Tom can’t do anything but drop the innocent act.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS! I MEAN COME ON!” he complains throwing his hands in the air. Alex laughter fills the room, its light and carefree, her head thrown back, her blonde hair shinning in the morning light, she was truly the most incredible sight he had seen in a long time. “I work with them Alex how is it possible to have missed that?” Tom doesn’t know why but there’s sadness in the realization, he was convinced that none of his staff was dating, other than Lyor and the ‘vase lady’ as Emily was calling her.

“Tom they can’t come to you for things like that!” Alex finally stopped laughing.

“Yeah but they come to you!” he complains, “I’m not their boss baby. Just their boss’ boss, there’s a difference in that!” she extends her hand, palm up a mischievous smile on her lips. Tom had no choice but to reach for his wallet and take out the single hundred dollar bill in there and give it to her. “It’s illegal what you did just know you know that!” he tells her. He should have never betted against his wife, he knew that deep down but he still walked right into the web she weaved for him and now as he was watching her hide the hundred dollar bill in her bra he finally realized that there’s no way for him to escape.

Not that he would ever want to escape her grip…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
